The Lost Child of Hades
by Dakota51
Summary: A lone child of 4 years old wondering the streets is never good. Nico stumbles upon her and brings her to Chiron. But a question everyone wants answered still has no answer: Who is her godly parent? Rating may go up.


**Dakota51: Hey sorry to everyone who has been waiting on my other stories. My computer hated me so it decided 'Hey I dont like you so I'm going to crash' and it crashed. Luckily my older bro is a computer genious so he saved all the files but it will be a while untill I can get them. Anyway this is my first Percy Jackson and the Olympians story. Apology in advance, I suck at spelling so it would soo very kind of you to reveiw and let me know any mistakes as I hate useing the spell check and I don't think I have it anyway, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or any of the characters, sadly.**

********************Star's POV********************

I goraned as I listened to the teacher drone on and on about some stupid question a student asked. A loud thud could be heard from the back of the room as my head hit the table. My friend beside my let out an amused chuckle.

"Shut it." I hissed as I turned my head to glare at him. He started laughing as I groaned and raised my head only to let it fall again.

"Mr. Jackson, do you have something to share?" I chuckled as he turned red and quickly said no. On the other side of me, I hear my chuckle being echoed by Annabeth, Grover, and the Ghost Prince himself, Nico. Now I bet you're wondering why I'm hanging out in school with three demigods and a sytr. It's becuase they had to go to school and since I just recently found out I am a demigod that doesn't know there godly parent, why not hang out with the ones that helped save Olympus from Kronos. I looked around and noticed someone was asleep.

"Di Angelo, cover for me if he spots I'm missing." I hiss under my breath as I spared a glance to my left. Nico didn't even ask me why as I picked up a water bottle that was ice cold. Quickly I felt the wall behind me as I walked in the shadows that were around the outer edge of the room. I blended right in with my dark clothes. I made my way over to the red-head that was, sadly, my target. I knew Nico was watching me. I held my snicker in as I opened the bottle. In one swift movement, the water was out of the bottle and on the red-head. A screech filled the air as I returned to my seat like I never left. Laughter was all you could hear in the room.

"Miss. Dare, what happened?" The teacher asked.

"I don't know." Rachel said as she looked around trying to spot the culprit.

"Go dry yourself off, then come back here." Rachel nodded, and left. Percy, Grover, Annabeth, even Nico all gave me high-fives while our laughing fit continued. I knew I was going to pay for that, but hey, today was the last day of school. She can get me at camp but she's gotta be sure to pick the best moment to get me back. That's if she found out it was me. Anyway time to get back to the boring class that is chemistry. I let my mind wander back to a few years ago when I was found by Nico, which also happened to be right after Kronos tried to take over Olympus.

_Flashback_

_It wasn't everyday an eight year old is on the streets. I had hidden in an empty ally when out of no where a kid stepped out of the shadows and found me. He had stumbled upon me by accident when he shadow traveled and since I had seen him, he geussed I wasn't normal. He asked me a few questions, then decided to take me to Camp Half-Blood. I walked right up to the top of the hill, and before he could worn not to, I started running down the other side of the hill. He was stunned to say the least, but he caught up to me and took me straight to Chiron. Nico explained what had happened while I was watching the campers._

_When my attention turned to the battle arena, I saw, who I now know was Percy sparring with Clarisse. With my curiousity getting the best of me, I walked closer to the pair, completly ignoring Nico telling me to stop. Clarisse had spotted me and quickly disloged Percy's sword._

_"You new or somthing? Haven't seen you around." She questioned, as she came to a hault infront of me. _

_"I am new. I just got here, but where is here exactly?" I had asked her. I watched as she turned around and grabbed an extra sword and handed it hilt first to me. As soon as I had taken the sword, she told me to attack her. I shrugged my shoulders and charged at her. At the last second, before my sword hit her, as she had moved to block the blow, I shifted my wieght and landed a blow on the other side of her. I slipped my foot infront of her, then with the hilt of my sword I hit the back of her head. She stumbled forward and tripped over my foot, dropping her sword. I brought the point of my sword to the back of her neck and held it there._

_"I yeild." I heard the slightly surprised voice say. I let her get up. What I didn't expect was the cheers sent my way. Looking around, I notice the whole camp had gathered around._

_"Never has someone,expeccially a newbie, beat me in less then five mineuts." I heard her say as she held out her hand. "My name's Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, god of war."_

_"Star. I don't know my parents, but I'm geussing my father's a god as well since I know for sure my mother was mortal." I tell her as I shake her hand. I looked up as I felt a hand on my shoulder._

_"Star, exactly how old are you?"_

_"Eight. I've been on the streets since I was four, to be honest." I told the centaur. With all the strange things going on I wasn't surprised. Chiron motioned for Percy and Nico to step up. I noticed how close the two seemed to stand by each other._

_"Percy and Nico will show you around camp. They will also explain all the rules and when everything is. As well as where you will stay untill we can figure out your godly parent." Chiron dissmissed everyone at that time. Everyone left to continue their activities, leaving me with the two boys in front of me. They looked like they were unsure of what to do, although I did notice they were standing so close together that their hands brushed just slightly. _

_"Am I going to have to just look around myself, or are you two nuckleheads going to show me around?" I said as I crossed my arms. _

_I knew when I first meet Nico that he was a demigod. Earlier that week I had ran into a young mand who was muttering about demigods being stupid and one in particular comeing out of thin air. I realized that he was a sytar soon after he left with a limp. Anyway, curse my ADHD mind as once again it started to wander. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, which was a dumb thing to do, because my head was already spinning and that made it worse. My vision started swimmin, and I cursed under my breath. This had been going on since this morning, and I honsetly had no idea why. Suddenly I heard my name being called, then the ground came up to say hello to my face, as I fell into darkness._

_End Flashback_

I jumped as something cold was put to my neck. On instinct, I brought my hand back to punch whoever was behind me. On hearing a satsifying _thump_ I turned around to see Percy on the floor, and a chuckling Ghost Prince beside me.

"What the hell?" The teen on the ground asked, dare I say, pissed. I tossed a glance at the Ghost Prince who shrugged it off.

"Better question: What the fuck were you doing?" I asked, boredom lacing my voice as he got up.

"Trying to get your attention since you spaced out and class is ov-" I didn't let Percy finish, since I was out the door faster then you could say 'Boo'. As soon as I got outside the school building, I fell to my knees and raised my hands up yelling; "Finaly!" I tilted my head back as I heard laughing behind me.

"I think we might've been wrong when we said Lord Zeus was the drama queen/king." Annabeth satted as they walked out of the doors and came to stnde beside me.

"Ahh, cut me some slack. Schools' over that means we can go back to camp." I say as I glare/look at Annabeth. Don't get me wrong I like her and all but she's a brat. Just because her mom's Athena she thinks she knows everything. It gets on my last nerve.

"Hey speaking about camp, how are we supposed to get there? It's all the way across Manhaten." I point out.

"That woulkd be why Chiron asked me to Shadow travel you guys there." Nico speaks up.

"OH! So the living dead can talk!" Percy and I say at the same time then burst out laughing.

"Haha very funny, but if you want to find your own way that's fine with me. Annabeth and I-"

Oh no way in hell you're gonna do that, Nicky. I will hunt you down if you do." I threaten Nico. He pales at the nickname. I only use it when I'm dead serious. He holds his hands up in surrender. He grabs Percy's hand and Annabeth's and I grabs his shoulder, then steps into the shadows. We come out at the edge of the forest in camp. We go our seperate ways. I head to the Hermes cabin. I passed the Stolls while they were procceding to pull a prank on a child of Aphrodite. I let out a small laugh but I'm cut short by someone tackling me to the ground.

"Oooff." I groan as I try to sit up.

"Sorry, Star. It's just been awhile since we came to camp. Haven't seen you in forever." I recgonize the voice instantly.

"THALIA GRACE! Get your ass up and help me up, then you better run." I start to scream then it fades to a low warning. She helps me up then hight tails it away, with me hot on her heels. She stops when she gets behind a girl around 8 or 9.

"I brought her like you asked, my lady." Thalia says, a little out of breath.

"Y-y-you're Lady Artimis..." I stumble a bit over my words as my eyes go wide.

"Yes, I am. I would like a word with you after I am done talking with Chiron." Artimis tells me. All I can do is nod, not trusting my voice quite yet. I watch as the goddess turns around and heads to the Big House.

"There's a Capture the Flag game tonight so I would get ready, Star. I don't thinbk anyone knows we're here yet but after the way you screamed my name, I'm sure people know." Thalia says, while tring to hide a snicker.

"Shut it, Miss. I'm-afraid-of hieghts-even-though-my-dad-is-the-god-of-skies." I say as I turn around to continue my way to the hermes cabin.

"Why you little-!" I don't catch the rest but I'm sure I'll have to watch my back in Capture the Flag.

**Dakota51: Next chapter Campers vs. Hunters in Capture th Flag. Who can geuss on what Artimis wants to ask Star? Tell me your geusses in a Review. Star has yet to be claimed by her godly parent, but can anyone also geuss who it is? Reviews are welcomed and make me update faster! Untill next time!**


End file.
